


The Devil Got His Fallen Angel (Dante X Credo/Dredo FanFiction)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, credo is bad at kidnapping people like dante, i'm making a fanfic about him kidnapping dante successfully anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WE NEED MORE DANTE X CREDO FANFICTION DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! Plus in my fanfiction, Dante gets kidnapped by Credo. That means Credo gets Dante's booty. (Yay!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Credo's Kidnapping Mission Begins! (The Intro)

Okay, people. I know, I know. Credo is very bad at kidnapping Dante. I get it.

Anyways, this fanfiction does make it look like he succeeded to kidnap the devil hunter. Yay!

Don't get too excited about it. Let me tell you the story by me in one fanfiction with however many chapters. Let's go.

* * *

 

Credo was woke up, got up and began getting himself ready to head out to the headquarters. Being a grumpy badass general wasn't a chore for him, so actually means that he is proud of himself for being one. As he made it to the headquarters from his house early morning, he made up with Sanctus. The old man was sitting tall and proud in a gold chair. the general was sure he has something to keep himself busy.

"Credo," said Sanctus, sliding the file involving Dante towards the general across the wooden table, "I want you to get Dante for me. If he is in the city and planning to stay in our hotels, get him. We don't want any witnesses."

He replied, "Yes, Your Holiness."

For that he got his mission, Credo left for home with the files about Dante in his hands.


	2. Credo's First Time to Hold Someone's Underwear (Mission 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I love writing this damn fanfiction. Ahahahaha!! Anyways, let's get going.

Previously on The Devil Got His Fallen Angel...

We had Credo getting ready to read the files about his prey - the guy that looks like a beefcake version of a Calvin Klein model that's a devil hunting sensei named Dante (I am bad at making satirical comparisons) - that Sanctus - the old man that was sitting on a gold chair - gave his grumpy badass general while I - the writer of this fantastic work of art of this damn fanfiction - am jealous of him and his gold chair because I am so damn poor. Anyways... MOVING ON.

* * *

As Credo was in his apartment, he looked around to see if Nero and his little sister Kyrie was home, but nope, they're not.

The general hoped that the other guys in the Order of the Sword didn't manage to take voyeur photos of Dante. I mean, who does this when he's changing, stripping or showering? Or to anybody?  
Not him. Not even Nero. Kyrie - as far as Credo knows - isn't that kind of a sister that would do such a thing either.  
Hell, that's creepy shit.  
He even had to arrest at least two guys in the infantry ranks for that too. One involving a guy and one involving a woman. It's long story, so I don't want to be off topic in this fanfiction because it'll end up being bad.

Anyways, he sat his ass down with the files on the table on a wooden chair. Credo opens the files and neatly spreads them part like he is about to make a sandwich. Boom. Yes, boom, people. What I mean by boom, I mean he got a few past records about him from the events before Devil May Cry 3 starts to the when the anime that did occur and was before Devil May Cry 4. His childhood. Everything. Not to mention there were the pictures without his shirt, his coat or his pants but only in his underwear were in the files too.

Not to mention one of the members at the Order of the Sword really did steal one of Dante's underwear collection. Credo blushed as he picked up at the ends of the waistband of Dante's underwear, and he held it up high as he can figure out what it looks like he's holding and away from the table's surface carefully. It was a checkered bright red and black boxer briefs. You damn perverted and sneaky Holy Knights. He puts it in his pants pocket to keep it safe and from anyone from finding out that either him or the Holy Knights took Dante's underwear from God knows where.

As he looked at the notes and pictures of Dante for a couple of hours until he quickly yet carefully puts them back in the files, he decided to make himself, Nero and Kyrie a sandwich for lunch. What a gentleman that he is at making sandwiches. Everybody can make a sandwich. It doesn't have to be a perfect sandwich. It has to be JUST A SANDWICH.

At the time that he made sandwiches, Nero and Kyrie came home. Nero - being hungry and sleepy as usual - and Kyrie - tired and hungry. Credo managed to hide the files about Dante in his suitcase to avoid Nero and Kyrie getting involved in his kidnapping mission.

Credo called, "I made sandwiches! I can tell you're hungry."

Nero muttered, "FINALLY."

As night fell, Credo was still holding onto Dante's underwear. He smiled like we maybe never seen him smile in-game, and he thought, "At least the spies are convenient to give me something to keep me busy."

Time for some real shit, guys. He's going on a badass journey in this fanfiction to get Dante.

 

 


End file.
